Double or Quits
by clownish
Summary: Alex/Gene. Gene's in a betting mood. Definitely for mature audiences only.
1. Chapter 1

_**A smutty little one-shot to hold me over until I start my next marathon. NO relation to any part of A New Year. Though if you like this and haven't read that, I recommend it. :)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

--

Alex pushed open the door to her building, aware even in her drunken state that Gene was standing not far away, smoking a cigarette, watching her. Taking a deep breath, she turned to look at him.

"If I win, you have t'be nice t'Shaz." She paused. "F'r'aweek."

He swore under his breath. "Nice? Not jus' nicer? F'r a bloody week?" It would be completely worth it. "An' what if I win? Wha'do I get?"

Alex stared at him, steadying herself against the door frame with one hand. Was she really going to do this? It looked that way. "Name it." She hoped she wasn't going to be sick.

I move in and you shag me silly the rest of my life. He pushed his lips out in concentration. "You buy me drinks. All of 'em. F'r aweek."

Nodding once, Alex turned and walked up the stairs, leaving the door open. "You coming?"

He raised his eyebrows and exhaled, dropping his fag end into a puddle in the road. Not yet.

Gene took the stairs two at a time.

--

The evening had started off innocently enough.

It was Friday, and they'd completed a stakeout that had gone on for weeks with a bust netting them three of their most notorious drug importers on the same day. Gene had been happier than she'd ever seen him and had bought several rounds early in the night. For a change they'd even all sat around the same table, everyone telling stories and enjoying their victory. Victories seemed to come less and less these days and they all wanted to savor this one.

Luigi had orders to keep the drinks coming, and Gene had raised his eyebrows as Alex took another beer off the tray he set on their table. "You put away a lot of beer for a posh bird, Alex. You got 'ollow legs?" He didn't want to think about her legs. He couldn't help it.

Ray leaned over and took a beer from Luigi. "I got off with a posh bird once. Nice hair. Nice teeth. Nice tits. Not much of a goer. But I've 'ad more passionate encounters at the public library." He pretended a wistful look.

"So she didn't fall for your considerable charms, eh, Ray?" Alex almost howled with laughter at the thought.

Ray gave her a 'shows you what you know' face after a glance at Gene making sure he could continue. But Gene was just as eager as everyone else to hear the story.

"Oh no, she went wi' me all right. Well, I met 'er at a wedding. I was in me best suit. 'Aircut, the works. So she came 'ome wi' me. She 'ad a thing for coppers 'n all, you know the type." He winked at the rest of the group as Alex rolled her eyes. "But then she just lay there all bloody night. Wouldn't get down and dirty with me. Said she didn't want to ruin 'er make-up." Ray tugged on his glass of beer. "Anyway. You know what they say about these Daddy's girls. Save it all for their ponies. They only come on horseback." The entire table erupted in uncontrolled laughter, including Gene.

Alex scoffed, finally too disgusted to listen to any more of their nonsense, and got up from the table protesting. "I doubt any of you have any idea what you'd do with a woman who took any initiative in bed, you're so used to complaining about them." She only realized how drunk she was as she staggered to the bar. She hadn't noticed Gene watching her.

After another hour Gene joined her, taking the stool next to hers. Everyone had had considerably more to drink, including the both of them.

As she'd got drunker, Alex had become more sour about the posh-bird remarks. She wasn't the tight arse everyone seemed to think she was and she knew it. Why did she care what these people thought?

"Look a'me, Gene. Nice hair. Nice teeth. Nice tits. You wou'n't last three and a half minutes" Alex slurred, her head sagging toward the bar.

Oh god. Gene shifted on his barstool. He might not last three and a half minutes now.

He made a show of it anyway. "You'd be surprised, love. And well and truly satisfied 'f you were lucky enough to encounter the Gene Genie in the sack. In fact I'd lay money on it."

"Oh really" Alex challenged."I'd bet you can' remember the lasstime you took the time t'properly satisfy a woman. In fact, I'll bet you don't even know how." She capped it with a smug look.

"Is that a challenge? I've never 'ad any complaints." Given his luck lately, he hadn't had many thanks either.

"How would you know if it's over in three and a half minutes every time. Barely anything t'complain 'bout." Alex found herself staring at his hands as they lifted his glass of whisky to his mouth. God his fingers were long. It wasn't the first time she'd noticed. "A few hard thrusts isn't always enough, you know, Gene."

"Fine. Fancy a wager then? Your challenge to my virility against your private school frigid knickers?"

"I am not shaggin' you on a bet." She'd scoffed and turned away….

--

Shutting the door behind him, Gene walked down the hall to the bedroom. Alex was sitting on the edge of the bed, studiously untying her boots before pulling them off. She'd already deposited her shirt on the floor. Lacy black bra. That'll do nicely…

"You jus' going t'stan' there? Take off y'r clothes so we c'n get this overwith." Alex stood up and unfastened her jeans, pushing them off as Gene watched, his mouth half open. She knew she was going to win.

…and oh god tiny white cotton knickers. Collecting himself with a deep breath, Gene leaned against the wall, pulling off his boots and socks, peeling off his jacket and tie. He added his shirt to the pile on the floor before unhooking his belt and unfastening his trousers. He was suddenly aware that Alex was watching him.

"What?"

Once he'd begun to undress Alex was transfixed. His arms were long, slender. She hadn't expected that, but they matched his hands. His hands. She'd looked at them often, fingers too long even to hold a glass properly, he always held them in his fingers. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. She watched the fingers unfasten his trousers, resisting a sudden urge to help. She couldn't help laughing as they dropped to the floor.

"Y-fronts, Gene?" She made a mental note to buy him some boxers. She should be able to find some somewhere in 1981.

"S'what? They don' stay on long." With a drunken flourish he pushed them down over his waist. Fully naked in Alex's bedroom. The reality sobered him just a little.

Alex swayed slightly, and Gene caught her as she leaned forward, one hand slipping under the elastic of her knickers. "Don' need these, methinks."

"You sure Gene?" Alex recovered as she looked down, shuddering slightly with his arms around her. "Seems t'me you may have had too much t'drink."

Gene slid both hands to her knickers, pushing them down until they fell around her ankles. He drew one hand over the inside of her thigh, resting for a moment on the damp hairs between her legs. "Don' worry 'bout me love." He felt the familiar twinge between his legs and smiled as Alex bit her lip. She must have felt it too. He grew harder at the thought.

After fumbling (not unpleasantly he thought) together to the bed, Gene managed to end up on all fours over her. He was still drunk, but less so. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Shagging her on a bet. She was very drunk. He nudged her legs slightly with his knee. "Alex, um, are you sure." The feel of her thigh against his hip was doing wonders for his cock.

She wrapped one long leg around his waist, he wasn't going to beg off now, was he? "Whassa matter Gene" she teased. "'Fraid you'll lose?"

And then he was inside her, watching her eyes widen slightly as he pulled back, watching her mouth form a small, perfect 'o' as he thrust into her again. He clenched his jaw, straining from the effort as he lay still, deep inside her, neither of them moving. He'd put all of his weight between her legs, sure that if she moved at all he'd come in a flood. And he _did_ want to win. After he'd gained some control back, he leaned to her ear, whispering. "Howzat?"

Alex gasped as he pulled back again. Maybe he'd been right. A few hard thrusts from the Gene Genie would do right by any woman. "Good" she choked out. She bit her lip to keep from screaming. "Don't stop now." She wanted to beg, cry out. She didn't.

Propped on his elbows, Gene moved slowly, in and out as Alex angled her hips toward him, as she moved with each thrust to take him deeper. Her hands dug hard into his arse, her mouth moving in silent approval, but he wanted her to scream, call out for him. If she was gonna shout at him all bloody day the least she could do was shout for him all night.

They had plenty of time, he supposed. He seemed to be having no trouble holding back since the initial thrill of entering her. Maybe all that alcohol was helping for a change. She was certainly doing her part, writhing underneath him, her arched back pressing those gorgeous tits against his chest, the lace of the bra she still wore teasing against him mercilessly. He wanted to kiss her, feel her tongue sliding against his. He didn't.

"_Oh god Gene! More god, please!" _

Gene grinned as she gripped his shoulders, shaking under him as he continued his slow rhythmic thrusts. "Thought you said a few hard thrusts wasn't enough, Drake." He wasn't giving in, watching her as he drove her slowly to a frenzy, shaking her head, clawing at his back, as she shouted for more. _"Yes, yes, Yes!!!"_ She was almost howling as she came, tight around him, pulling him deeper inside than he thought possible. He held his breath. He wasn't ready to let go.

"Not too bad, Drake." He teased as Alex panted beneath him, rolling her eyes at his dig. "Still, could've been a bit louder, in my humble opinion."

"Louder? Does your ego need a boost in bed too, Gene?" She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, knocking an elbow out from under him as she deftly rolled him onto his back. "Because it takes a real man to let the woman lead, don't you agree?"

Gene looked up at her, his brow furrowed as he worked out how she'd done it. And how on earth his nightly fantasy was finally being played out for real. Tilting his head, he watched her arse as it rose and fell, claiming more of him each time until, no matter what else happened that night, he knew he was lost to her. Gene propped himself up slightly as their bodies met again and again, watching as his cock drove into her over and over until he realized she'd dropped her head, and she was watching too. He tilted her chin with one hand, his mouth a breath away from hers. "I do."

Alex shrieked as Gene grabbed her hands, pinning them behind her back with one hand as he sat up, holding her tightly onto his lap, onto his cock, with the other arm. His arms. Alex was struck again by how slender they were, in contrast to how strong they felt around her. How confident. No matter what she'd said earlier, what she'd accused him of, he certainly knew what he was doing now. With her.

She almost melted into him as he released her arms, as he kissed across her shoulder. She shuddered at the feel of his lips, she'd wanted to kiss him but hadn't, not sure if it was part of the deal or not. Oh god! She was so close. Again. She rode him slowly, his arms firmly, but gently, keeping her balanced. Alex looked at his face, his head thrown back, sweat glistening on his neck. She couldn't stop herself. Putting her mouth to his neck she tasted the salt, the sweat, the smell of him. Her tongue trailed to his chin and then, without warning or planning, her mouth brushed his lips. Softly he kissed her back. So softly it was as if an electric shock ran through her and she froze, pulling away, staring at him as his eyes fluttered open.

"What? Alex? Is everythin' OK?"

Was he taking the piss? Alex stared into his eyes. Whatever she was looking for, all she saw was confused concern. She smiled, and he half smiled back as she whispered, "Yes. Yes. Everything's fine. Good." With an urgency she'd never felt before she kissed him again, harder. In a desperate spiral he returned it, responding with his tongue, with his hands all over her body. Releasing her mouth he tugged her bra strap and captured her breast with his mouth. Alex screamed as she rode him harder, her hands tangled in his hair, holding him tight against her as he sucked and nipped at her, her whole body aching in ecstasy.

"_Oh god! Gene! Oh God!"_ Alex gripped his shoulders as he fell back on the bed, his hands firmly on her hips as he passed the point of no return. He couldn't hold on any longer, didn't want to. He needed to come inside her and he couldn't stop now. Groaning, he pushed into her as he held her against him, exploding as she climaxed again, shrieking his name as her nails dug into his shoulders, as he bruised her with his grip.

Alex fell on top of him as he gently moved his arms around her back. Both breathing hard, neither wanting to move, afraid this would be the end. Gene carefully unhooked her bra, pulling it from around her and flinging it away as he rolled her to her back and captured her mouth with his – a long lingering kiss neither wanted to end.

Unable to take any more Alex broke it, kissing him lightly on the chest. If she looked at him one of them would have to talk. She couldn't. She didn't know if she wanted him to stay or go.

His gravelly voice invaded her thoughts. "So, uh, I won. Right?"

"_What?"_ Alex sat up, covering her bare breasts with the sheet as she did. "You did not win." She couldn't hold his gaze. It held too many questions. And something else….triumph. She caught herself wondering if it was over the bet or for finally bedding her. She looked away, certain she didn't want to know the answer. "If anything it was a draw." Maybe it hadn't been a good idea. Why had she enjoyed it so much, then? He should leave. Probably best. Before something worse happened.

"A _draw?!"_ Gene looked at the clock. "Forty three minutes! That's thirty-nine and a half minutes longer than you bet on!"

She cleared her throat. "That's true, but I believe the other part of this bet was that I wouldn't know how to enjoy it." She looked away again.

Propped up on one elbow, Gene grinned at the back of her head. "I suppose I should give you high marks for enthusiasm." He pouted as she turned back to look at him. "But I should get bloody bonus points for bringin' you off. It'd be only fair."

"That wasn't the bet."

She arched one eyebrow at him, and he had to resist a very strong urge to roll her over and take her again. He wanted to stay the night. Would she let him?

He scowled and Alex watched as he settled back into the bed. He wasn't leaving? As she sat, not sure what to do next, Gene snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her to the bed next to him. She didn't resist, noticing his smile as she hooked one leg around his under the sheet.

"A draw." He pushed his lips out, staring at the ceiling. "Well, then, let's get some kip Drake. We can go double or quits in the morning."


	2. Chapter 2

**_So I had no intention of posting a second chapter of this, but the announcement of that series 2 of Ashes wouldn't start until April (!) and some serious smutty fic deprivation have driven me to it._**

**_Its just smutty. No plot to follow. Enjoy!_**

--

They didn't wait until morning.

Alex woke in the night to a tickle low on her belly and found Gene tracing light circles on her skin with his fingers. He mumbled into her ear, something about warming her up for morning as he trailed his hand over her thigh. Sleepily spreading her legs in anticipation, jerking as one long finger slid inside her. _Jesus that felt good._ Slowly, just as sleepily, he added a second, thrusting in and out as she moaned and writhed against him. "_Don't stop that"_ she murmured, arching her back, gasping as he teased her. She heard him moan into her ear as she reached one hand to her breast, carefully rolling her pointed bud between her thumb and finger. "Don't stop that" he growled, and she felt his hard cock grind against her leg.

Desperately Alex ran her hand through his hair, pulling him to her as their lips met, gasping as their tongues dueled. Pushing herself against his hand she could hardly believe what he was doing to her, couldn't remember how they'd got there, never wanting it to stop.

Gene wanted to finish her, needed to, but as she pulled his mouth to hers he couldn't wait. He'd wanted her for so long, lying under him. It would never be enough. Slipping his fingers from inside her, ignoring her whimpered objections, he lifted one of her legs high over his shoulder and entered in one hard thrust. Gasping, so close to climax already, Alex felt herself burst as he speared her. _"Harder, my god harder. Want…Gene…more"_ She needn't have bothered. He couldn't have stopped now for anything or anyone. It wasn't three and a half minutes, but it wasn't much longer before he came, spilling into her as she called his name over and over.

--

"Thank you Shaz." Gene looked up and smiled as the young PC set a file and a mug of tea on his desk. "Oh, and nice job with that work in the file room. It's never been so well organized."

Shaz stared at him. Was he joking? All she did was clean up the overflow desk. "Thank you, Sir. It was nothing."

"Even so. Thank you." He nodded as she turned around.

Shaz walked out of Gene's office, catching Chris' eye as she did. He raised his eyebrows in a question and she nodded. It had been two weeks since the Guv had snapped at her, and no one could work out why. Nothing else had changed, not that they could see anyway.

The nearest Ray had been able to work out was that the Guv had lost a bet to DI Drake, and had to stop shouting at people. After all, he hadn't just been nice to Shaz, he'd barked at them all a lot less lately. They had almost believed it, until they caught DI Drake paying for all of the Guv's drinks two nights in a row. Later that night she confessed to Shaz that she'd lost a bet to Gene, and she had to buy his drinks for a while.

No one could work out how they had each lost a bet to each other. Or what it had been over.

Alex looked up at the clock on the wall. 6:15. Her last night of obligation. It had been worth it.

The next morning had been awkward, but once they'd got to work, things went quickly back to normal, helped significantly by a difficult series of shop blags that had kept them busy and focused on the job. Now, two weeks later the tenuous connection they'd had was about to disappear as they'd both fulfilled their sides of the bet. The truth was she'd been hoping Gene would have been interested in a repeat performance, or even dinner, but not once since their bet had he given her any hint that he was interested.

She supposed it didn't matter, drunken one night stands should stay that way. But she couldn't help wondering as she watched the lights go out in his office.

"Drake!" He grinned smugly from his doorway. "I'm feelin' a bit parched."

Alex sighed, pushing her chair back from her desk and pulling on her jacket. Rolling her eyes at his back, she followed him out of the squad room, the rest of the team on their heels.

--

Hours later Gene sat with Alex at the corner table, both of them the worse for the two empty wine bottles on the table in front of them. Images from the night he'd spent with her played constantly in Gene's mind for the past two weeks and he couldn't look at her without wondering – could it happen again? It had seemed more than just a drunken shag at the time, no matter how hard he tried to write it off as just that. He'd felt more, and he was sure she had too. He'd spent the past two weeks working out how to ask her again, only every time they were alone he'd stumbled over his tongue and got nowhere. And she hadn't helped, either. She'd toned down the tarty clothes and looked him in the eye every time he spoke to her. It had made him nervous. But now that they'd each fulfilled their halves of the bet he felt like his time was running out.

"Can' believe you managed it Gene," she finally mumbled as he refilled her glass. She'd lost count of how many times he'd done it since they'd sat down. Feeling herself getting drunker, Alex leaned into Gene, her knee knocking against his under the table. She was close enough to smell him, not just the fags and the booze, him, she could smell _him_. She closed her eyes, thinking back. Wanting him.

"Managed what?"

"Be'n nice t' Shaz. I di'n' think you had it in you." She poked him drunkenly with one finger. "That took real ef'rt on your part. I'm 'pressed."

Gene grunted, draining his whisky. "'M very impressive." He leaned into her. She was practically sitting on his lap. God, he wished she would.

"You can be" she tipped her glass slightly towards him. Bugger. How much more obvious was she going to have to be? "Of course, I had the easy part, paying for your drinks took quite a bit out of my wallet, but it wasn't hard." She'd paused drunkenly, emphasizing the word hard. For a minute she thought she had him, then he just blinked and looked away. Well if _he_ didn't have the bollocks…

"Fancy another wager Gene?"

--

"So that's it then?" Gene followed Alex into the bedroom, shrugging his jacket off along the way and dropping it on an empty chair.

Alex wrapped her arms around his neck to keep from falling onto the bed. "If you think that could work."

He caught her, pulling her still clothes body against his. "'Kay" he answered gruffly. 'Oo goes first."

"You" she pulled her top off over her head, Gene's hands firmly at her waist.

"Doesn' seem fair" he was already so hard he wasn't sure he'd be able to hold out long. "Can we toss fer it?"

Alex raised her eyebrows, giggling as her hand snaked down his thigh. "If you'd prefer."

"Is'not what I meant." He grabbed her wrist gently. If she started that he'd definitely lose this one.

Giggling, Alex pulled at the buttons on his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders and onto the floor and running her hands over his chest, resting them on his belt.

She was so close, her smell, her skin, this time he wouldn't wait. Cupping her face with one hand as the other pulled her close, he pressed his mouth gently against hers. She sighed and he kissed her harder, moaning as her tongue parted his lips. He'd never make it.

Still kissing him, Alex slid the leather through the loops, unhooking his belt. She pushed the button through its tiny hole, carefully pulling his zip open.

He couldn't pull away, couldn't stop kissing her as he pulled the straps of her bra over her shoulders, dropping it to the floor as he unhooked it. Her bare breasts pressed against his chest as her hands slid over his own skin and he groaned as she gripped his aching cock. "Bloody hell" he mumbled as she pulled her mouth away, kissing his throat, his chest, all the way down until she sat on the edge of the bed, stroking his full erection as her tongue swirled around his tip, as her lips pulled him into her hot mouth. "_Unnnnnggghhh, god!_ Wait, wait Alex!" he groaned as he placed his hand on her chin, gently pushing her away.

Alex looked up into burning blue eyes, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" he shook his head once, bending down as he pushed her gently to the bed. "I'll go first."

He kissed her tenderly on the mouth, kissed her shoulder, groaned as he took one pointed bud into his mouth, his tongue swirling as he nipped at her. Nuzzling the curve of her breast, his mouth moved lower as one hand moved to unbutton her jeans, tug on her zip. "Christ Drake, do you paint these bloody things on?" Kneeling over her he tugged on the waistband as Alex giggled and wriggled out of them as he pulled them over her bare toes.

"No Gene, I – _oh god!_" Her hips bucked as his mouth covered her, his tongue parting her folds, working in her as the bed sheets curled into her hands. She bit her lip to keep from crying out as he flicked and nipped, his teeth gently grazing her as his tongue drove her further towards the edge. _"Gene, god, Gene, don't stop…I never…oh god!"_ She screamed as he ran his tongue roughly across her clit and she came suddenly, her fingers tangled in his hair as he eagerly lapped at her, a chuckle rumbling in his chest as he moved up her body, kissing her gently before rolling to his side on the bed next to her.

"Seemed to do the trick" he growled.

"Gene" she was breathless, her whole body tingling as she glanced at him, unable to hold his gaze. Alex rolled her eyes. "You could say that." After taking a few minutes to catch her breath she sat up, pushing Gene's shoulder so he was lying flat on his back. "Your turn" she smiled.

He propped himself up on his elbows, watching in the dark as her mass of hair moved over him, watching as he felt her lips on his cock, pulling him into her mouth. "_Oh christ Drake_" his head dropped backward as she worked her fingers over his balls, as she swallowed him deeper.

Kneeling between his thighs Alex pushed his legs wider before gripping his shaft with her free hand. Gene gasped as she squeezed, gently but firmly, then released him as she took him fully into her mouth, down her throat as the gasping turned to begging_. "That's good, oh god, don't stop, don't…want… oooohhhh…please, oh please oh god…"_

Alex slid her tongue over his shaft, loving the taste of him, the whole of him. Eagerly she sucked at his cock, consumed with how much she wanted him, how much she wanted him to beg her, to be with her. The heat pooled between her legs, the pulse stronger now than before. Desire overcame her and she wanted him to come inside her, again and again, never to end. Running her tongue over him again she released him, ignoring his groans.

"_Alex, please…" _He raised his head as she crawled over him on all fours "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she kissed him, rubbing her aching clit along his cock. "Nothing's wrong." She kissed him again, her tongue sliding teasingly over his as she worked her way over him, taking him slowly inside her as she moaned in ecstasy, her mouth open against his.

Gene had no trouble adjusting. Realizing what she wanted he wrapped his arms around her and, rolling her to her back, thrust hard into her, over and over, waiting for her to scream, racing her to the finish. He couldn't stop, whispering, promising, moaning into her ear. Alex returned them all, clinging to him as she came, arching her back as he exploded inside her, more than she imagined, everything that she wanted.

Breathing hard, he pulled her closer, mumbling into her hair "I do believe I won that one, Inspector."

"How do you work that one out" she curled into his arms. She wanted to go to sleep.

"Oral sex, you said." He kissed her hair. "You gave up in the middle and 'ad your way wi' me."

"I didn't hear you complain."

"Why would I complain? Seein' as I was about to be victorious."

Alex laughed, hardly feeling as though she'd lost anything. "Ok, Ok. You won. So what's my forfeit? We never decided."

"I'll think of something" he murmured, and fell asleep, his arms and legs tangled in hers.

--

Gene pushed through the double doors into CID, mumbling. "Bloody first one in again."

He hated these Saturday shifts, and he was especially tired this morning. Though he supposed he preferred the ache in his bollocks to the ache of a hangover, so it could be worse. He glanced at Drake's desk as he walked by. She'd conveniently had the day off.

The squad room got slowly noisier as the rest of the team arrived, along with the regular Saturday staff. Gene stared out his office window, hoping the phone would ring with something to pass the day. She'd said yes to dinner but had made him promise no more wagers, and less alcohol. Of course, she also made him promise he'd spend the night. He chuckled.

"Guv," Ray knocked on the door. "Looks like there was an overnight break in at a restaurant on Mile End. Took some money, some equipment."

Gene stood up. "Great. We'll need to take your car." He followed Ray out, Chris trailing them down the corridor and out the door.

"Something wrong with the Quattro, Guv?"

"No, nothing." He walked towards Ray's car, parked down the block.

"Bloody Hell." Chris stood behind them, staring as they passed the corner nearest Luigi's. Gene stifled a laugh as Ray and Chris looked at each other, then back across the street. Alex waved as she dumped a bucket of soapy water over the Quattro. They all stared as she bent over to pick up a sponge.

"Why is DI Drake washing the Quattro?"


End file.
